<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scattered by homurashunkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206392">scattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin'>homurashunkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumiere sudah tidak ingin lagi disakiti. / LichtLumiereRhya. Alternate Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Licht/Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Rhya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki<br/>Not really NTR ... but i guess a bit.<br/>Please read while listening to Police Piccadily ft Hatsune Miku - Separate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Licht ... hah ... ah—"</p><p>Memeluk raga di hadapannya, Lumiere sudah tak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri. Kedua kaki ia buka lebar, mempersilakan sebuah benda tumpul untuk mengacaukannya. Setiap hujaman yang datang membuat lelaki pirang merasa tidak lagi berada di bumi.</p><p>"Lumi ... ere ... hah ... hah ... "</p><p>"Licht, aku—nghh."</p><p>Lumiere merasa dunianya berhenti sesaat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Licht sudah menggarapnya cukup lama, mengaduk-aduk setiap inci tubuh dan juga perasaannya.</p><p>"Lumiere, aku ju—ah, Lumiere ... ! Lumiere!"</p><p>Licht memanggilnya. Dia menyebut namanya. Betapa senang Lumiere mendengarnya. Ia ingin Licht tetap seperti itu, menyerukan namanya setiap melewati batas norma. Lumiere menyukainya, semua tentang Licht. Wajahnya, suaranya, sikapnya—semua di mata Lumiere terlihat begitu indah dan memabukkan. Walau yang menghubungkan mereka hanyalah seutas benang dosa.</p><p>Tapi Lumiere yakin yang ia rasakan bukanlah hal semu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Licht, menyerahkan hati dan tubuhnya secara rela. Ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.</p><p>"Lumiere, kau baik-baik saja?"</p><p>"Mmh, entahlah." karena sungguh Lumiere juga tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Sakit? Senang? Ia tidak perlu tahu. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah Licht seorang.</p><p>"Sebaiknya kita membersihkanmu. Kau terlihat kacau."</p><p>Lumiere mengenalnya dari perjamuan kerjasama. Perusahaannya memutuskan untuk berkolaborasi dengan sebuah merk untuk menarik investor lebih banyak. Licht adalah sekretaris pimpinan perusahaan yang ia temui. Pada awalnya semua biasa saja. Hingga pada suatu malam mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah tempat hiburan malam. Lumiere terpaksa menemani karena diajak temannya, sama dengan Licht. Mereka ngobrol hingga entah mengapa bisa berakhir di ranjang bersama. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman tidur. Akan bertemu setiap akhir pekan hanya untuk berbagi kehangatan.</p><p>Awalnya Lumiere menerima itu sebagai pelepas jenuhnya saja. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya stres dan hampir gila. Licht bagai obat penawar yang datang tanpa ia minta. Lumiere suka dipeluk dan dimanja. Licht begitu memperhatikannya, lelaki pirang tidak menolak afeksi yang ia beri.</p><p>Tapi semuanya berubah di hari itu.</p><p>Licht bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena ingin menikahi seseorang. Lumiere belum mengerti perasaannya sendiri waktu itu, tapi ia terkejut dengan perkataan Licht. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan, ia ditinggal begitu saja? Terlebih Licht adalah segala yang pertama baginya. Lumiere tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia tidak senang.</p><p>Seminggu kemudian, Tetia, sang Adik menemuinya. Ia bilang ingin mengenalkan kekasihnya kepada Lumiere. Jelas saja Lumiere jantungan begitu tahu bahwa calon suami adiknya adalah Licht. Begitu pula dengan Licht, tidak menyangka bahwa takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam situasi yang tidak terduga.</p><p>Tidak ada yang mengerti betapa hancurnya Lumiere ketika pernikahan adiknya dilangsungkan. Ia juga tidak punya hak melarang. Lagipula, penyuka sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang akan diterima orang-orang. Ia hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan, Lumiere bahkan tidak sudi melihat keduanya berciuman.</p><p>Astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?</p><p>Lumiere menyibukkan diri setelah itu. Tidak mau tahu lagi. Yang ia mengerti bahwa ia harus menghindari mereka sebisa mungkin. Intensitas pertemuan mereka bahkan hanya sebatas saat tahun baru. Setelah itu mereka kembali sibuk. Tetia dan Licht kemudian memutuskan pindah ke kota lain, karena Licht dikabarkan mendapat pekerjaan lain di sana.</p><p>
  <em>Lumiere bisa apa?</em>
</p><p>Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga tahun ke-tiga. Entah kebetulan atau nasib, keduanya bertemu lagi dalam sebuah pameran produk. Sungguh, panggilan 'kakak ipar' itu sangat menggangu Lumiere. Mereka pernah jadi teman tidur, kenapa Licht harus sopan begitu? Terlebih saat ini, Tetia juga tidak ada.</p><p>Lumiere mendapat kabar bahwa Tetia koma dari Licht. Ia terlibat kecelakaan, sehingga harus mendapat penanganan entah sampai kapan. Lumiere panik dan segera bertanya di mana adiknya dirawat. Kenapa Licht baru memberitahu hal sepenting itu sekarang?</p><p>"Kau kan bisa menghubungiku lebih cepat!" bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa setega itu pada Tetia meski ia yang kini bersama Licht. Tetia adalah adiknya, Lumiere tidak bisa membiarkannya.</p><p>Kondisi Tetia cukup mengkhawatirkan. Dokter bilang ada masalah serius dengan otaknya akibat benturan. Lumiere tidak tahu harus mengutuk siapa. Ia diliputi rasa cemas karena adiknya.</p><p>"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Licht turut merasa menyesal. Karena dia tidak sedang berada bersama Tetia waktu itu.</p><p>"Sejak awal aku tidak memintamu, berhenti minta maaf." Lumiere pusing. Ia kesal karena harus menunggu tanpa kepastian. Apakah Tetia akan baik-baik saja? Ia harap demikian.</p><p>-------</p><p>"Hei, Licht. Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Katamu ada meeting jam sembilan."</p><p>Lumiere mengguncang pelan tubuh Licht. Usai malam panjang, mungkin Licht lelah sehingga meminta izin tidur sebentar. Terlebih dia ada pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi ini sudah hampir waktunya mereka berpisah.</p><p>"Aku masih mengantuk, Lumiere. Sebentar lagi."</p><p>"Ayolah, Licht. Jangan begitu."</p><p>"Iya, iya. Tapi bahuku pegal." akibat dua hari lalu Licht lembur sampai subuh.</p><p>Lumiere tersenyum. "Biar aku yang memijatnya untukmu."</p><p>--------</p><p>Semua berawal ketika Licht datang mengunjungi Lumiere malam itu. Lelaki itu berkata bahwa sebenarnya masih menginginkan Lumiere dalam hidupnya. Ia menikahi Tetia hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan gadis itu karena selalu mengejarnya. Lumiere tidak tahu ia harus percaya atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika sebuah pelukan datang.</p><p>"Lumiere, bisakah kita memulai semuanya lagi?"</p><p>Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi Lumiere membalas dekapannya seerat mungkin.</p><p>
  <em>Mana bisa ia menjawab tidak.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lumiere sedang bekerja di kantornya, menandatangani beberapa proyek kerjasama. Ia setengah melamun ketika menggores pena di atas kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Tangan kiri menyentuh kening, membuat Lumiere teringat dengan ciuman yang diberi Licht tadi pagi sebelum pergi. Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi membuatnya melayang-layang.</p><p>"Lumiere, nanti mau makan siang bersama, tidak?"</p><p>Lumiere hampir saja terjatuh karena gagal menopang dirinya ketika seseorang mendadak masuk ke ruangannya.</p><p>"Rhya? Ketuk pintu dulu, dong." keluh Lumiere. "Boleh saja, sih. Tapi kau yang traktir, ya!"</p><p>"Enak saja, kau kan bosnya, ya kau lah."</p><p>"Hahaha, baiklah ... baiklah ... sekarang jam berapa?"</p><p>"Jam makan siang."</p><p>"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih cepat?! Ayo!" Lumiere merapikan sebentar mejanya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Rhya. Rhya adalah anggota tim bantuan hukum di perusahaannya. Jamnya sedikit bebas karena memang tiada jam tentu kecuali ada gugatan atau semacamnya. Lumiere sangat kagum dengan pekerjaan Rhya, bahkan ia yang awalnya selalu mengajak Rhya makan bersama. Yah, rasanya sedikit sepi kalau tidak ada teman, 'kan?</p><p>"Kudengar hari ini ada menu baru, lho. Kau harus coba, Lumiere."</p><p>"Wah! Aku tidak sabar mencobanya! Apa menunya, Rhya?!" Lumiere mengguncang bahu rekan kerjanya. Rhya menjawab malas, "Kudengar ... ramen Tohoku."</p><p>Latar petir imajiner muncul di belakang Lumiere. "Ramen ... Tohoku?"</p><p>Rhya mengangguk.</p><p>"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo lari, Rhya!" tidak disangka-sangka, Lumiere menggandengnya dan memaksa Rhya lari bersamanya.</p><p>"Lumiere, pelan-pelan!"</p><p>"Nanti kehabisan!"</p><p>Rhya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ya begitulah Lumiere. Bukannya ia tidak bisa berteman, hanya saja orang-orang langsung bersikap sungkan karena posisinya. Rhya juga hanya mengira-ngira tapi mungkin saja itu benar. Lumiere jarang keluar atas keinginannya sendiri. Rhya sedikit kasihan padanya. Hah. Memang berat, ya, kehidupan itu.</p><p>"Rhya, nanti—AH!"</p><p>Lumiere hampir saja terjatuh di pintu kantin kalau saja Rhya tidak sigap menangkapnya.</p><p>"Hati-hati, Lumiere."</p><p>Astaga. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Rhya menelan ludah. Sialan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Padahal ia sudah berusaha menahan diri.</p><p>Lumiere selalu menyebarkan aura positif. Dan hal itu tentu saja sampai kepada Rhya. Dia mengalami positif jatuh cinta—mungkin sebentar lagi ia gila. Bukan karena manis semata, bahkan Lumiere yang ingusan masih terlihat berkilau di matanya.</p><p>Itu adalah musim semi lalu ketika mereka pergi untuk urusan bisnis bersama. Lumiere terus bersin dan ingusnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Setelah Rhya bertanya, ternyata Lumiere memiliki alergi serbuk bunga tapi ia sendiri lupa membawa masker untuk berjaga-jaga karena terlalu senang dengan perjalanan mereka kala itu.</p><p>"Aku belum pernah ke Nagoya! Aku tidak mau pakai masker!"</p><p>Jangan tanya seperti apa usaha Rhya untuk memaksa Lumiere memakai maskernya. Dia sangat keras kepala. Membuat Rhya pusing saja.</p><p>"Te-terima kasih, Rhya. Tapi ... bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"</p><p>Pose tolong-menolong ala Rhya ternyata mengundang tatapan mata. Ia menangkap kepala Lumiere dengan tangannya, membuat postur mereka seperti orang yang tengah melakukan adegan dansa. Rhya segera melepas, lupa kalau Lumiere masih belum berdiri dengan benar.</p><p><b><em>Gedebuk</em></b>!</p><p>"Aduh!"</p><p>"Eh? M-maaf, Lumiere!"</p><p>"Tidak apa, ini salahku juga karena kurang siap. Adu-du-duh!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, Rhya."</p><p>Rhya dan Lumiere sedang berdua saja di ruang kerja Lumiere. Rhya selesai membantu membereskan dokumen sebisanya. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena punggung Lumiere terbentur lantai akibat kelalaiannya.</p><p>"Tapi punggungmu yang terkena lantai, tahu? Sini biar aku lihat." Rhya menarik lengan pakaian Lumiere. Kali ini ia benar-benar khawatir kalau sampai atasannya kenapa-napa. Besok ada konsultasi hukum yang harus dihadiri Lumiere dan dirinya, mana bisa Rhya diam saja dan tidak melakukan sesuatu?</p><p>"Ti-tidak usah, Rhya! Nanti sembuh sendiri. Benar, nanti aku beli obat sakit punggung! Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."</p><p>"Lumiere, biar aku lihat sebentar punggungmu."</p><p>Dan untuk suatu alasan, Rhya ingin tahu mengapa wajah Lumiere sepanik itu. Ia seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa? Kenapa Rhya tidak boleh tahu? Apa dia tidak bisa dipercaya?</p><p>"Lumiere, ini demi kebaikanmu!"</p><p>"Rhya, jang—ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!"</p><p>Rhya menangkap tangan Lumiere dan mengarahkannya ke tembok. Wajah Lumiere hanya merasakan dingin saat Rhya mulai mengangkat pakaiannya.</p><p>"Rhya, jangan!"</p><p>" ... "</p><p>Rasa khawatir Rhya sirna sudah ketika melihat begitu banyak bekas merah. Bukan hanya punggung, sepertinya sampai ke area depan. Rhya tidak perlu menjadi cerdas untuk tahu bahwa Lumiere telah dimiliki seseorang.</p><p>
  <em>Dan itu bukanlah dirinya. </em>
</p><p>Lumiere komat-kamit berdoa agar Rhya tidak bertanya soal sesuatu di punggungnya. Meski ia tahu bahwa Rhya tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk menyadari. Lumiere belum siap jika ditanya penyebab semua tanda di punggungnya. Tampaknya itu berhasil karena Rhya hanya diam saja.</p><p>"R-Rhya?"</p><p>"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya kau memang tidak apa-apa."</p><p>Apa Rhya sengaja mengatakan itu agar membuat Lumiere tenang?</p><p>"Laki-laki?" tanya Rhya.</p><p>Lumiere hanya menunduk malu.</p><p>" ... Rhya, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun."</p><p>Rhya tidak memberi respon, tapi Lumiere yakin bahwa rekannya tidak akan menjadi biang gosip. Apa kata orang kalau tahu bahwa Lumiere sebenarnya ... tidak normal?</p><p>"Terima kasih banyak, Rhya."</p><p>"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus bercerita agar aku tahu batasanku."</p><p>Lumiere merona. "Ta-tapi itu—um, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Rhya."</p><p>Lumiere menceritakan semuanya. Soal awal ia bertemu dengan seseorang (Lumiere tidak mau menyebut namanya sekeras apapun Rhya bertanya). Kemudian orang itu menikah dengan adiknya. Adiknya koma, lalu mereka melanjutkan hubungan ini.</p><p>Rhya ingin bilang, apa Lumiere sudah gila? Tapi ia juga tidak berhak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat antusias di wajah Lumiere ketika menceritakan pasangannya sekarang, meskipun menurut Rhya itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Tapi rasa cinta tidak perlu benar atau salah, 'kan? Hal itu datang begitu saja. Sama seperti dirinya.</p><p>"Lalu apa rencanamu kalau Tetia bangun?"</p><p>Auranya meredup. Senyumnya hilang entah ke mana.</p><p>"Aku juga tidak tahu." kemudian Lumiere mulai sesenggukan. "Ketika memikirkan Tetia, aku merasa amat berdosa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya."</p><p>Rhya mendengar dengan seksama.</p><p>"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."</p><p>Rhya memilih memandang langit senja. Membiarkan Lumiere menumpahkan segalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menepuk bahunya. Ia tahu bahwa Lumiere sebenarnya juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, terlambat untuk kembali.</p><p>"Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa hubungi aku."</p><p>"Terima kasih, Rhya. Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkanku."</p>
<hr/><p>"Tetia sudah sadar?"</p><p>"Benar, aku mendapat kabar dari dokter siang ini."</p><p>Lumiere berharap bahwa ia salah dengar, tapi nyatanya tidak. Licht memberitahu selepas mereka bercinta malam itu. Keduanya sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati tayangan televisi. Sejak kapan ia jadi begini, bahkan menginginkan adiknya tidak perlu siuman? Sungguh, dia adalah kakak yang jahat.</p><p>"Karena itu, aku berpikir agar kita juga menyudahi ini."</p><p>Lumiere merasa waktunya terhenti. Setelah ia menerima Licht untuk kedua kali, bahkan akhirnya tetaplah begini. Tidak akan pernah ada epilog indah bagi kisah asmara antara dua lelaki. Semua yang mereka lalui tidaklah lebih dari sekadar mimpi.</p><p>" ... aku mengerti." Lumiere bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia tahu Licht juga tidak menginginkan ini. Hanya saja, bukankah lebih baik bila mereka tidak lagi melewati batas? Lumiere paham bahwa Licht mungkin juga merasa tidak enak pada Tetia. Daripada memikirkannya, opsi untuk berhenti baik-baik terdengar rasional. </p><p>"Lumiere, maaf."</p><p>"Aku tidak memintamu."</p><p>Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa sakit. Ketika Lumiere menyadarinya, matanya telah terasa panas dan dadanya begitu sesak. Kenyataan tidaklah semudah itu, tapi bisakah ia menggenggam semua ini sebentar lagi?</p><p>Hanya sebentar lagi saja.</p><p>"Lumiere, kau baik-baik saja?"</p><p>Tapi Lumiere tidak bisa menjawabnya.</p>
<hr/><p>"Lumiere, kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut sekali seminggu ini."</p><p>Hari ini adalah jadwal perjalanan bisnis Lumiere dengan Rhya. Mereka akan ke Hokkaido untuk meresmikan cabang baru. Seminggu ini Lumiere terlihat aneh, tapi Rhya tidak ingin bertanya. Ia pikir seiring waktu hal itu akan turut sirna. Tetapi nampaknya tidak demikian. Lumiere terlihat begitu suram.</p><p>"Bukan apa-apa, jangan khawatir."</p><p>"Kau justru membuatku makin khawatir. Apa makanmu benar? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"</p><p>Lumiere tergelak. "Kau ini ibuku atau apa?" setelahnya ia melempar senyum kepada Rhya.</p><p>"Tapi terima kasih karena telah mencemaskanku. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."</p><p>Rhya tidak percaya bahwa Lumiere tidak apa-apa. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Dasar pembohong amatir. Apa dia lupa kalau dia tidak bisa bersandiwara di depannya? Lumiere pikir Rhya ini bodoh atau apa?</p><p>"Acaranya sore nanti, lho. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, lebih baik kita memeriksakanmu dulu."</p><p>"Sungguh, aku ... tidak apa-apa."</p><p>-------</p><p>"Airnya hangat sekali. Ayo masuk, Rhya!"</p><p>Lumiere terlihat seperti biasa. Ia melompat ke dalam air pemandian. Itu memang kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Rhya sampai hapal di luar kepala karena mereka memang sering pergi bersama. Kalau dipikir, aneh juga. Dia adalah lelaki berusia dua puluh lima.</p><p>"Kau bersemangat sekali, Lumiere."</p><p>"Aku bersyukur peresmian tadi berlangsung dengan lancar. Hei, sini biar aku gosok punggungmu."</p><p>Rhya memerah. Ia tidak yakin tapi wajahnya terasa panas. Apa Lumiere menyadari? Tidak. Jangan sampai.</p><p>"Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Setelah ini ayo beristirahat."</p><p>"Rhya gak asik!"</p>
<hr/><p>Tidur bersisian dengan Lumiere harusnya terasa menyenangkan. Tapi Rhya mendengarnya mengigau dengan nada kesedihan. Lumiere sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kenapa dia memilih melalui semua ini sendirian?</p><p>"Licht ... jangan ... jangan pergi ... "</p><p>Alisnya menekuk, Lumiere terlihat sakit. Rhya menyentuh dahinya, ia tidak demam. Jadi apakah itu nama orang yang belakangan ia bicarakan?</p><p>Bajingan. Beraninya membuat Lumiere merasakan derita. Rhya janji akan membalas untuknya. Digenggamnya tangan Lumiere, membawa raga itu ke dalam dekapan hangat. Rhya tidak mau Lumiere terus seperti ini. Dia merindukan Lumiere yang bahagia tanpa harus merasakan beban apa-apa.</p><p>Siapa sangka Lumiere tersadar karena gerakan itu. "Rhya?"</p><p>"Lumiere, tolong biarkan sebentar."</p><p>Kedua tangan Rhya melingkari perutnya. Lumiere merasa aman dan dicinta. Menenangkan. Ini sangat nyaman. Tetapi ia berusaha menepis tangan itu.</p><p>"Rhya, hentikan."</p><p>"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku sudah menyuruhmu bercerita padaku, tapi kau memendam semuanya sendiri."</p><p>Kepala Lumiere dipaksa menoleh. Sebuah ciuman lembut datang. Lumiere ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Rhya tidak membiarkannya lari.</p><p>"Mmmhhhh—"</p><p>Lumiere kewalahan. Dia sudah lama tidak melakukan ini. Licht jarang sekali menciumnya ketika bercinta. Hal itu terkadang membuat Lumiere bertanya-tanya, apakah Licht benar-benar merasakan hal yang sama?</p><p>"Lumiere, aku suka kau. Lupakan saja si brengsek itu."</p><p>"Rhya, ini tidak benar. Aku tidak mau." Lumiere tak bisa melawan ketika Rhya mengubah posisi dan menindihnya. Ia menjilat cuping telinganya, mencium pipi dan menghisap lehernya. Lumiere hanya bisa mendesah karenanya.</p><p>Tangan Rhya begitu cekatan melepas <em>yukata</em>nya. Tubuh Lumiere terasa begitu panas hanya karena sentuhan Rhya. Sebenarnya, dia ini kenapa? Bukankah dia menyukai Licht? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi bahkan ketika bersama orang lain?</p><p>"Rhya—nghhh."</p><p>"Lumiere, lihat aku."</p><p>Pipinya ditangkup. Lumiere melihat Rhya yang tersenyum padanya. Mata hitamnya menatap serius.</p><p>"Jadilah kekasihku, Lumiere."</p>
<hr/><p>Licht sedang makan di luar siang itu. Membahas beberapa <em>project</em> bersama atasannya. Di sebuah restoran dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Licht yang sedang membereskan berkas terkejut melihat Lumiere sedang berjalan bersama orang lain. Mereka berada di meja yang agak jauh.</p><p>Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia bisa melihat bagaimana Lumiere dan lelaki itu saling suap-suapan. Ia mendadak mendidih. Siapa orang yang datang dengan Lumiere itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab sekali?</p><p>
  <em>Apa dia adalah ...</em>
</p><p>"Licht-san, saya permisi dulu."</p><p>"Oh, iya. Hati-hati."</p><p>Selesai merapikan berkas, Licht menghampiri meja mereka. Lumiere heran, sementara orang itu justru menatap nyalang.</p><p>"Kupikir aku salah lihat orang." Licht berujar.</p><p>"Sedang apa Licht di sini?" Lumiere berusaha menutupi kepanikannya. Dia tak mengira bahwa akan bertemu Licht di sini.</p><p>"Barusan ada pembahasan tentang <em>project</em> baru. Setelah ini aku akan kembali."</p><p>"Oh, begitu. Hati-hati, Licht." Lumiere hanya mengucapkan kalimat formalitas.</p><p>Licht menatap tidak suka. "Lumiere, kita perlu bicara. Ikut denganku."</p><p>Biasanya Lumiere tak pernah menolak ajakannya, tapi kali ini ia melawan. Menggeleng kuat.</p><p>"Tidak bisa, aku—"</p><p>Lengannya ditarik. Licht sudah habis kesabaran. Lumiere merintih kesakitan, dan hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Licht merasakan sesuatu yang basah; disiram ke arahnya.</p><p>"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset. Bukankah Lumiere bilang tidak bisa, Tuan?" laki-laki yang datang bersama Lumiere itu rupanya kurang ajar. Tidak tahu sopan santun.</p><p>"Kau—"</p><p>"Sudah, Rhya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Lumiere berusaha melerai mereka. Mereka sedang ada di tempat umum, mana bisa Lumiere membiarkan ini menjadi tontonan gratisan?</p><p>"Lumiere, lebih baik kita pergi."  ajak Rhya.</p><p>Licht melotot melihat lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah menggandeng Lumiere. Mereka lantas pergi setelah meninggalkan uang di meja. Keduanya keluar dari sana secepat yang mereka bisa.</p><p>Licht mengepal erat tangannya.</p>
<hr/><p>Rhya sangat baik padanya.</p><p>Bahkan ketika mereka bercinta malam itu, Lumiere tidak bisa melupakannya. Rhya menghapus semua gundahnya begitu saja. Lumiere merasa senang karena Rhya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Lumiere tidak tahu itu sebelumnya, tapi mendengarnya sangat membuatnya bahagia.</p><p>Apalagi ketika Rhya mengajaknya pergi setelah Licht menghampiri. Dia seolah tahu isi pikirannya yang masih belum bisa menata hati. Rhya berusaha untuk mengerti dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mencoba untuk membalas perasaannya?</p><p>"Kita sudah agak jauh. Kau baik-baik saja, Lumiere?"</p><p>Selain baik dan perhatian, Lumiere merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Tidak seperti dengan Licht yang membuatnya selalu dipenuhi kecemasan. Ia merasa lebih lepas ketika bersama dengan Rhya.</p><p>"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Rhya."</p><p>"Sama-sama."</p><p>Lumiere belum menjawab konfesinya sewaktu mereka tidur bersama kala itu. Rhya mengatakannya usai <em>mengisi</em> dirinya, berbisik dari belakang telinga. Kalau diingat, itu sangat memalukan ... tapi cukup membuatnya tertarik. Lumiere pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat. Dia ingin percaya sekali lagi bahwa ia bisa mendapat bahagia. Mungkin orang yang selama ini ia cari adalah Rhya.</p><p>"Rhya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."</p><p>Syal Rhya ditarik. Kecupan singkat itu membuat Rhya nyaris tak bernapas. Lumiere menciumnya sendiri, bahkan tanpa ia minta. Bukannya tidak senang, tapi ... ia sama sekali tak menduga. Lumiere memang selalu berhasil mengejutkannya.</p><p>"Aku pikir bisa memulai lagi dengan Rhya. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi ... aku akan berusaha."</p>
<hr/><p>Seharusnya Lumiere tertidur nyenyak malam ini. Memimpikan hal indah bersama dengan Rhya sebagai kekasih barunya. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi ia sangat ingin. Mungkin bunga tidur tentang mereka yang hidup damai di pedestrian, saling membicarakan tentang masa depan dan berkeluh kesah soal menggarap ladang. Apa hal itu bisa terwujud suatu hari nanti?</p><p>"Ah, ah, berhenti, Licht—nghh."</p><p>Tetapi Licht mengacaukan semuanya. Ia datang ke apartemen Lumiere bagai tak memiliki dosa. Lelaki pirang lupa belum mengganti kata sandi. Tiba-tiba saja Licht melucutinya, membawanya ke tempat tidur untuk digagahi.</p><p>Licht <em>masuk</em> tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Lumiere menjerit kesakitan. Licht tidak pernah begitu kasar sebelumnya, terlebih hubungan mereka sekarang sudah kandas. Kenapa Licht—</p><p>"Ah—Licht! Jangan! Berhenti, kumohon!"</p><p>Lumiere hanya bisa menangis. Merasakan hujaman benda tumpul di liangnya. Menabrak titik nikmatnya, membuatnya hampir gila. Dia sudah bukan milik Licht lagi, bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Lalu kenapa?</p><p>"Apa dia pacarmu, Lumiere?"</p><p><em>Hentak</em>.</p><p>"Ahnnn!"</p><p>"Jawab aku, Lumiere sayang."</p><p><em>Hentak</em>.</p><p>"Licht, berhenti! Ah—ah, ah!"</p><p>"Bukankah kau suka ini? Oh, jadi kalian sudah melakukannya, ya?"</p><p><em>Hentak</em>.</p><p>"Hyaaahhh! Licht, sudah cukup! Lepas—ahh! Ah!"</p><p>Licht tidak memberi jeda sama sekali. Bahkan semakin giat menusuknya. Lumiere pusing, tubuhnya maju mundur sendiri karena dorongan brutal yang datang. Kakinya sudah tak lagi bisa bertahan. Ini sudah satu jam sejak awal <em>permainan</em>. Dan ia sudah <em>keluar</em> dua kali. Licht sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berhenti, dia bahkan memberikan rangsangan di ujung dadanya. Membuat Lumiere makin tidak berdaya.</p><p>"Licht, mhhh."</p><p>"Teriakkan namaku lagi ketika aku <em>mengisimu</em>."</p><p>Lumiere terbelalak. "Jangan, Licht! Apapun tapi jangan itu!"</p><p>Ia hendak kabur, tapi pinggulnya ditahan. Lumiere menyembunyikan wajah di bantal, merasakan cairan panas menyembur di lubangnya.</p><p>"Akkkhhhh!"</p><p>Lumiere sudah tidak sanggup. Ia benar-benar kehilangan tenaga usai pelepasan ketiganya, tubuhnya lemas. Ambruk begitu saja.</p><p>Tapi Licht membalik tubuhnya, meletakkan kakinya di pundak lelaki itu, memasukinya lagi. Sedikit mudah kali ini, tapi tetap saja membuat Lumiere meronta.</p><p>"Mhhh, Licht, sudah—" Lumiere berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi Licht seolah tidak mendengar. Lelaki pirang hanya bisa pasrah. Menemani Licht hingga batasnya.</p>
<hr/><p>Tubuhnya pegal sekali.</p><p>Lumiere melihat sampingnya, sudah kosong. Licht pergi meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Apa dia ini hanya alat pemuas nafsunya saja, begitu?</p><p>Lumiere masih ingin berpikir Licht adalah orang yang baik walau mereka tak lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi setelah semua ini, ia takkan mempercayainya lagi.</p><p>Apapun itu.</p>
<hr/><p>"Rhya, aku ingin pindah rumah. Apa kau bisa memberi saran?"</p><p>Lumiere berbincang di ruangannya bersama Rhya sambil mengerjakan beberapa berkas. Rhya melihat Lumiere yang murung, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?</p><p>"Licht menggangguku, aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di sana."</p><p>Rhya terkejut. "Apa?"</p><p>"Maaf baru mengatakan ini padamu ... aku ... aku juga bingung ... " Lumiere meremat helai pirangnya. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mendatangiku seperti itu."</p><p>Lumiere terlihat menyesal. Setidaknya itu bisa jadi alasan yang cukup agar Rhya percaya perkataannya. Lagipula dia takkan menyerahkan Lumiere pada bajingan itu lagi.</p><p>"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, akan lebih aman daripada kau sendirian."</p>
<hr/><p>Tempat Rhya tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk ditinggali berdua. Letaknya ada di kota sebelah, butuh kereta atau mobil agar cepat sampai. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Lumiere. Mulai hari ini dia bisa tinggal bersama Rhya.</p><p>Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tinggal bersama orang lain.</p><p>Lumiere dibantu Rhya membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia menemukan rak yang penuh dengan buku, baru tahu kalau Rhya juga suka membaca. Lelaki pirang hanya tersenyum.</p><p>Mereka tidur bersisian seperti waktu itu. Tapi Rhya tertidur duluan karena kelelahan. Lumiere iseng menusuk pipinya, Rhya terlihat tenang sekali. Apa begini perasaan Rhya ketika melihatnya tertidur waktu itu, ya?</p><p>Lumiere tanpa sadar merona. Dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian di penginapan sewaktu tubuh mereka menyatu. Mereka memang belum melakukannya lagi sejak saat itu. Rhya tidak bertanya, juga sepertinya ia tak akan memaksa. Lumiere memeluknya, membalas kebaikan Rhya malam itu.</p><p>
  <em>Rasanya benar-benar hangat. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sejak tinggal bersama Rhya, hidup Lumiere menjadi lebih tenang. Mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama. Kadang di akhir pekan keduanya akan ke wahana bermain. Atau sekadar jalan-jalan melepas penat. Bisa juga dengan menantangnya main PS seharian. Lumiere merasa senang dengan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan.</p><p>Setiap sore mereka mampir dulu membeli bahan makan malam. Memasukkannya ke dalam troli sambil berdebat di sepanjang jalan. Acap kali mereka tertawa melihat nama merk produk yang mereka beli, terkadang namanya aneh.</p><p>Lalu keduanya pulang. Mereka memasak berdua, Rhya juga membantunya mencuci piring. Lumiere merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna.</p><p>"Oya, Lumiere, besok kan libur, aku sudah membeli tiket menonton." Rhya menunjukkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Lumiere paling suka menonton film, karena ia tak bisa menduganya. Berbeda dengan membaca buku, tentu saja.</p><p>"Terima kasih, Rhya!" Lumiere menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu esok.</p><p>Tapi hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Pagi berikutnya hujan turun dengan lebat. Lumiere dan Rhya hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Rhya tahu Lumiere kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada mereka berdua sakit karena ngotot ke bioskop. Dan tidak ada informasi kapan hujan akan berhenti.</p><p>"Ah, maaf ya, Rhya."</p><p>"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"</p><p>"Habisnya, Rhya membelikan ini untukku. Aku senang sekali. Tapi malah jadi begini."</p><p>"Jangan dipikirkan, kita bisa pergi lain hari."</p><p>Lumiere mendadak kepikiran sebuah ide. Pasti Rhya akan terkejut dengan ini. Dengan sengaja Lumiere naik ke atas pangkuannya. Rhya yang tadinya sedang duduk tenang di sofa jadi kelagapan.</p><p>"Lumiere?"</p><p>"Rhya, aku bosan." Lumiere kian mendekat, menepiskan jarak di antara mereka. "Rhya tidak mau mencumbuku lagi?"</p><p>" ... hah?"</p><p>Kerah pakaian Lumiere yang terbuka memang terlihat menggoda. Rhya sebenarnya selalu melihat bagian itu setiap harinya. Lumiere ceroboh sekali kalau berpakaian. Tapi lumayan. Dia bisa menghibur dirinya dengan fanservis. Dia tak pernah melakukan <em>itu</em> pada Lumiere lagi karena ia pikir ... Lumiere masih butuh waktu. Tapi sekarang lelaki itu sendiri yang datang kepadanya untuk <em>dimakan</em>.</p><p>Mana bisa Rhya sia-siakan.</p><p>Pinggang Lumiere ditahan, keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah sebelum akhirnya berciuman. Lumiere menyukai ini, karena dia merasa amat dicintai. Dia juga ingin mencintai Rhya dengan sepenuh hati. Karena itu ia melakukan ini untuk memastikan perasaannya sendiri.</p><p>Lumiere menikmatinya.</p><p>
  <em>Apa dia sudah mulai menyukai Rhya? </em>
</p><p>"Lumiere, ke kamar."</p><p>Lumiere mengangguk pelan. Ia melingkarkan tangan ke leher lelakinya. Berbisik manja. Kalau Rhya boleh bilang, dia semacam jelmaan Lilith.</p><p>"Gendong."</p><p>Rhya terkekeh. "Kau ternyata manja sekali."</p><p>Lumiere mengucapkannya tanpa ragu. "Soalnya aku suka Rhya."</p><p>Satu kalimat itu saja membuKudengar hari ini ada menu baru, lho. Kau harus coba, Lumiere.

p dir=p dir=at Rhya lepas kendali. Dia tidak mengira Lumiere seagresif ini. Sial. Apa saja yang telah diajarkan bajingan itu padanya? Meski ia agak menyukainya juga. Lumiere berkali lipat lebih menggoda daripada biasanya.</p><p>Sesuai permintaan, Rhya menggendongnya. Lumiere tersenyum. Begitu berkilau. Bangsat. Rhya hampir tidak tahan lagi. Mata dan mulutnya begitu mengundang. Juga, dia ingin mendengar Lumiere mendesahkan namanya lebih daripada waktu itu. Kali ini berbeda karena status mereka.</p><p>Sesampainya di kamar, Lumiere dibaringkan. Rhya bergegas membuka pakaian. Hawa dingin menguap entah ke mana. Lumiere yang tidak sabar juga ikut membantunya. Astaga. Makan apa dia semalam hingga jadi seperti itu?</p><p>"Rhya, aku menyukaimu."</p><p>"Katakan itu setelah kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi."</p><p>"Kau percaya diri sekali."</p><p>"Tentu saja."</p><p>Punggung Lumiere kembali bertemu dengan kasur empuk. Rhya di atasnya melihatnya dengan <em>lapar</em>. Lumiere suka itu. Lagi-lagi dengan sengaja, ia menyenggol junior Rhya di bawah sana dengan kakinya. Memberi kode agar Rhya mempercepat aksinya.</p><p>"Cepat."</p><p>Rhya nyaris mengira ini adalah mimpi. "Kau ternyata tidak sabaran, hm?"</p><p>Lumiere balik menantang pihak dominan. "Lepas pakaianku, Rhya. Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya."</p><p>"Sekarang kau bahkan berani menyuruhku."</p><p>"Aku ini memang atasanmu."</p><p>"Sialan. Sebaiknya kau bersiap."</p>
<hr/><p>Lumiere terbangun.</p><p>Tubuhnya sakit sekali setelah seharian <em>digempur</em>. Rhya keluar banyak sekali di dalamnya. Bukan salahnya, sih. Lumiere yang duluan menggodanya. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak memakai pengaman. Terbayang sekilas wajah Rhya ketika menggagahinya, rasanya begitu memabukkan <em>terbang</em> bersamanya.</p><p>Dengan tertatih ia menuju kamar mandi. Berdiri di bawah <em>shower</em> dan membuka liangnya sendiri dengan jari. Ah, banyak sekali cairan yang menetes-netes ...</p><p>Selepas membersihkan diri ia menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka. Besok ia harus kembali bekerja. Nanti ia akan minta Rhya membantunya mengantar ke ruangannya. Rhya benar-benar nyaris membuatnya tak bisa berjalan.</p><p>"Ternyata kau di sini." Rhya ikut masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Ia memberikan itu pada Lumiere.</p><p>"Kalau tidak kuat, jangan dipaksa."</p><p>"Memangnya gara-gara siapa?"</p><p>"Jangan memancingku pagi-pagi begini."</p><p>Lumiere mengulas senyum sebelum jongkok di hadapannya. Melahap junior Rhya masih tak tertutup apa-apa. Dia datang dengan keadaan sama seperti Lumiere; tanpa busana.</p><p>"Lumiere—hhhh."</p><p>"Mmmmhhh." mulut Lumiere terasa penuh. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ingin melakukan ini. Dia ingin pikirannya hanya penuh dengan Rhya, Rhya dan Rhya. Supaya ia bisa melupakan Licht secepatnya. Agar ia tak lagi mengingat kenangan buruk bersamanya.</p><p>
  <em>Karena itu benar-benar menyakitkan. </em>
</p><p>Licht menarik ulur perasaannya tanpa kejelasan. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Lagipula, Licht yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Semua perkataannya hanya dusta. Tak lebih dari sekadar janji manis belaka. Lumiere tidak sudi dibodohi untuk kali kedua.</p><p>"Lumiere!"</p><p>Mulutnya terisi penuh oleh cairan kental milik Rhya. Lumiere menelan semuanya tanpa sisa. Dia ingin Rhya menyingkirkan semua tentang Licht di dalam hatinya.</p><p>"Kau itu, sepertinya sedang bersemangat."</p><p>"Soalnya aku kan laki-laki."</p><p>Rhya mengulurkan tangan, membantu Lumiere berdiri. Tidak habis pikir Lumiere mau melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi Rhya juga senang. Itu berarti Lumiere mulai menerima dirinya.</p><p>"Kumur-kumur dulu sana."</p><p>"Rasanya pahit, sih."</p><p>"Kau pikir aku wadah jus buah?"</p><p>"Rhya," Lumiere memeluknya. "Aku menyukaimu."</p><p>"Kau mengatakannya berkali-kali. Ada apa denganmu?" Rhya tahu Lumiere tengah berusaha melakukan ini. Tapi tetap saja ia mengerti bahwa kenyataannya tak semudah itu melupakan sesuatu. Dia tidak mau Lumiere terlalu memaksakan diri.</p><p>"Cuma ingin bilang saja."</p><p>Ciuman antara keduanya terjadi begitu saja. Lumiere meladeninya, mendorong belakang kepala Rhya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa <em>terbakar</em> kembali.</p><p>
  <em>Apa dia sudah benar-benar mencintai Rhya?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>